


Consort Braids

by Albuslover8101



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cultural Differences, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Protective Thorin, Virgin Thorin, protective company
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albuslover8101/pseuds/Albuslover8101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touching a person’s braids or hair without their consent is considered on par with sexual assault. Bilbo doesn’t realize how deeply he has just been disrespected when a visiting dwarf pulls his hair roughly once they catch sight of his consort braid. Thorin and the company freak the fuck out. Bilbo is very confused. Leads to cuddles and some schmoopy loving!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consort Braids

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrandybuckPuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandybuckPuck/gifts).



> This is for you, Sarah!
> 
> So, well... This originally came from a head canon that I came up with FOREVER ago and posted on my tumblr which many other people thought was interesting. So I ran with it!
> 
> And kept running with it.... I have never before written a smut scene before, but I have now! It's not too intense, and is much the two love birds exploring each other but yeah! I had a bunch of existential crisis' on whether or not to use the word "cock", "penis", "member" or anything else like that!
> 
> It's not all smut, there is a bit of plot and a whole lot of fluff!
> 
> Basically, please let me know what you think! I need to know if I was any good at this before I write any more!
> 
> Thank you to dragonbilbo on tumblr for being my beta! You rock, as always!

Bilbo Baggins smiled as he looked out high above on a balcony at the passing dwarves below him. He’d been living in Erebor, The Lonely Mountain, for over a year now, and he felt well and truly content with where he was at the moment in his life. Sure, there were times that he missed his home in the Shire, but Bilbo had found a new sort of home here in Erebor. Bilbo dragged his hand through his hair, stopping briefly along the braid tracing from his left temple and tucked gently behind his pointed ear. Bilbo had grown his hair out much longer than he ever had before, hanging down past his ears and almost to his chin. He had grown it out in order to place this braid that signified his standing to every dwarf that saw him as the intended to Thorin, the King Under the Mountain. Thorin and Bilbo had been through quite a lot. After the battle for Erebor, what people were calling The Battle of Five Armies, Thorin had been struggling for life on his death bed, where he and Bilbo finally exchanged words, and began to understand just how much they each cared for one another.

It had taken time, for while Thorin had forgiven Bilbo for stealing the Arkenstone, Bilbo had needed a great deal of time to forgive himself. Similarly, Bilbo had forgotten and forgiven the incident high up on the ramparts as soon as it had happened, but it had taken Thorin much longer to feel that he had earned Bilbo’s trust back. Once the two of them had sorted out their feeling for one another, it hadn’t taken much longer for Thorin to formally declare his intent to court the Hobbit, and soon the two had begun a courtship watched and cooed over by the entirety of the current population of Erebor, for all knew how much Bilbo had done for the dwarves of the quest, and how much he meant for Thorin, King Under the Mountain.

All of that took place a little more than a year ago, but Bilbo still felt his stomach tingle any time his hand would brush the braid that Thorin had so lovingly put into his hair. Thorin had told Bilbo that this braid signified that he was being courted by the King of Erebor, and that all  
who looked upon it would know that Bilbo was a part of Thorin’s family.

That thought never failed to make Bilbo blush and smile softly. Anyone who looked at the dwarf king and the sole hobbit of the mountain could clearly see how much the two cared for one another, but the braid was even more proof, and Bilbo would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy knowing that any dwarf that came within the mountain would know that he was Thorin’s  
and that Thorin was his.

There were many happy memories since the reclamation of Erebor to think about. One of Bilbo’s favorite memories by far was when a still weak Thorin, with his still recovering nephews  Erebor throwing flour and sugar on one another in the great kitchen of as Bilbo tried to help teach them to how to bake the cakes that they had been inhaling once Bilbo discovered how extensive the kitchens there truly were. Bilbo tried to act exasperated, those silly dwarves were here to learn after all, but it was good to see the line of Durin so happy, and he couldn’t help but burst into laughter when Dwalin walked into the room to see what was going on, only to be rewarded with a face full of flour.

Memories from his year in Erebor flitted through his head; Bofur showing him around his new toy shop that he and Bifur were opening together, Bombur’s reunion with his wife and seven children when they finally got to the reclaimed mountain, Ori telling him excitedly that he had been appointed the Royal Court Scribe, an incredibly high honor, and one that was very important to the young dwarf.

Bilbo sighed, shaking himself from the happy memories of himself and all his friends in their new and reclaimed home of Erebor. It was almost suppertime, and even though Bilbo might be the only hobbit this side of the Misty Mountains, didn’t mean he didn’t still eat like one! He pushed himself away from the ledge and began his descent to the great dining hall below. The one year celebration of the reclaiming of Erebor was taking place tonight. Preparations had been going on for weeks, but most of the visiting delegations of dwarfs had arrived earlier in the day. Bilbo had met many of them already from various other gatherings and celebrations that had gone on since reclaiming the mountain. Dáin Ironfoot from the Iron Hills was there with his son, Thorin Stonehelm, and Dís had come back again with more of her people from the Blue Mountains. Bilbo remembered hearing that a dwarf delegation from The Orocarni, the Red Mountains, was going to be in attendance tonight as well. Bilbo was excited to meet some new dwarves from a section of the world in which he hadn’t been yet! While Bilbo knew that Thorin would have to play the part of mighty King to the still newly reclaimed Erebor, Bilbo still couldn’t wait as always, to be in the company of his beloved.

***

It was clear when Bilbo finally entered the great hall where they would be feasting that night, that many of the dwarves in attendance had already begun drinking. This wasn’t unusual; many of the dwarves he personally knew loved to drink. His loyal friend Bofur even joked that the free ale is why he came along on the quest to reclaim Erebor in the first place. Bilbo smiled and waved to those he saw that he knew, looking around for his intended or any other member of the Company. Through his searching, his eyes fell upon a group of incredibly rowdy dwarves that must have just come from the Red Mountains that he had been thinking about before, since Bilbo recognized none of them. Bilbo smiled and began to walk closer to them, hoping to introduce himself and hear more about their home. As he approached he noticed that one of the dwarves in the group, a burly dwarf with thick red hair entirely braided and beaded, was not laughing anymore and had a deep scowl on his face. Bilbo nervously looked behind him to check if something was going wrong behind him, or if that scowling dwarf actually was looking at him.  

When Bilbo saw that there was no mishap happening behind him he turned back around, and instead of being greeted by the sight of the laughing dwarves he saw before, he was presented with the face of the scowling dwarf directly in front of him. Before Bilbo could even stammer out a hello, or ask what he was doing, the red headed dwarf, who now seemed much bigger and taller closer up, reached up between the two of them towards Bilbo’s face.

No, not his face. His Consort braid.

Bilbo couldn’t help the yelp that escaped him as the strange dwarf yanked down on the braid that had been so nicely tucked behind his ear. Bilbo reached up and tried to pry the dwarf’s fingers away from his braid and twist out of his reach, but to no avail. Bilbo was stuck in this  
dwarf’s grasp, and it felt as though the dwarf’s fingers were tightening, like he was trying to rip the braid apart and off of Bilbo’s head.

And then suddenly, the pressure from Bilbo’s scalp eased and he was able to lift his head to look at the dwarf who was his assailant, who was now suddenly on the ground with both Dwalin and Bofur standing over him. Before Bilbo could move a muscle, Thorin was there, hair whipping around his shoulders as he shouted at the strange dwarf in Khuzdul in full majestic fury. The strange dwarf just sneered and said something in Khuzdul back to Thorin, which if judging my Dori’s reaction that Bilbo could see from the corner of his eye, couldn’t have been too nice.

Thorin drew himself up to his full height and barked a short order to the guards standing by the entrance to the hall, and without a moment of hesitation they rushed to the sides of Bilbo’s attacker, and began pulling him away and out of the room. The dwarf didn’t go quietly however, and the insults being thrown couldn’t have been very nice considering Dori threw his hands over Ori’s ears in hope of blocking the words out.

Still confused, Bilbo was suddenly surrounded by the entirety of the Company that he had help cross most of Middle-Earth to reclaim their homeland, as well as various other dwarves that he had come to know and respect through his daily life within the mountain. The Dwarves that he knew but didn’t approach him seemed to be making a barricade with their bodies, shielding Bilbo from the exit where the red headed dwarf was pulled towards and the remaining Red Mountain dwarves still in the hall. All of the dwarves surrounding Bilbo seemed to be trying to check Bilbo over and make sure he was alright, though all he wanted right then was to know what in the name of Eru was going on.

He told them as much when the constant touching became too much, “Yes, yes alright! Now who wants to explain to me what in Yavanna’s name just happened?!?” he said, and watched as the company’s faces ranged from disbelief to sorrow to rage, but Bilbo knew well enough that the rage wasn’t directed at him, and was pointed towards that strange dwarf. The dwarves before him exchanged a few glances before pointedly looking away. Bilbo saw Thorin look down at his hands, which had at some point become entwined in Bilbo’s own, before looking up into Bilbo’s eyes.

“Not here, let’s get you somewhere protected and I’ll explain, amrâlimê.” Thorin said, tightening his grip on Bilbo’s hands. He nodded at the company and shook his head slightly at those of the company who seemed particularly agitated.

Well, actually, they all looked pretty agitated, Bilbo thought. Bofur looked like he was going to explode; his shoulders were shaking slightly as he continued to clench and unclench his hands into fists, and if Bilbo didn’t know any better it almost looked like Bifur and Bombur were  
physically holding him back from springing down the hall in pursuit of Bilbo’s attacker. Dwalin kept cracking his knuckles and looking back at the exit that the guards had dragged that dwarf away. His face was murderous, and Bilbo had only seen Dwalin this angry few times during the quest and his time within the walls of Erebor, and Bilbo was shocked but strangely pleased that this anger came at his defense, though he still had no real idea as to what had happened.

Bofur and Dwalin weren’t the only ones who seemed to be barely holding themselves together, however. Each member of the company was in ever shifting motion of making sure Bilbo was okay, while also practically growling at any unknown dwarf that came too close to the group. Bilbo hadn’t even noticed, until he straightened himself up, but Óin had been patting the area around his braid and on the final time he nodded to Thorin, and Thorin gently pulled Bilbo out and away from the hands of the well-meaning company and quickly lead the way to the royal wing of Erebor.

When they reached the strong wooden doors of Thorin's chambers, Thorin hastily pushed them open and ushered Bilbo inside. As soon as the doors were closed he cocooned Bilbo in a crushing embrace.

"Bilbo, please tell me truthfully, are you alright?" Thorin asked, worry and concern gracing his perfect features.

"Yes, yes I'm alright. My scalp is a bit sore but I-"

Thorin made a quiet broken sound before shifting in his embrace to press his lips softly to the spot where Bilbo’s braid met his scalp. Bilbo flushed, a warm tingling sensation growing in his stomach at the intimacy of the moment.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through something like that, amrâlimê. Rest assured that the Dizhat-turg will be taken care of immediately."

Resisting the urge to sink further into Thorin's embrace, Bilbo pulled back and caught Thorin's eye, "Thorin, please tell me what happened. I know that that dwarf pulled my hair, and pulled it hard... But it's not like he attempted to murder me or anything, right?"

Thorin's eyes widened and then he shook his head, "Of course, I forgot you do not hold the treatment of hair any higher than you do to that of your clothing, correct?" at Bilbo's hesitant nod Thorin continued, "As you probably know already, hair is very important to Dwarven  
culture. We grow it long, cut it in mourning or disgrace, and braid it to signify important milestones reached within our lives. We hold our hair in such high esteem that to... That to pull on another person's hair without their consent is no better than if the assailant were to touch the rest of our bodies in a..." Thorin couldn't even finish his sentence, but Bilbo could figure  
out what he meant.

"And what does...what does it mean that this... assailant… did this to me?" Bilbo asked.

Thorin's eyes darkened, "As a dwarf of age, with full responsibility of his own actions, in this mountain where we gave them safety and hospitality and he declared malcontent towards you, he shall be sheared and cast out of this mountain never to return."

Bilbo shivered, “Never to return? I know that hair means a great deal, but this is his ancestral home, isn’t there-” Bilbo began to say before being cut off by Thorin’s sharp but bitter laugh.

“Oh Bilbo, I had almost forgotten how easy it was for you to see the good in everyone, no matter the cost for your own safety or happiness. No, Ghivashel, there is no redemption for that dwarf. Not only did he attack you without provocation, but he also shouted for all to hear that you are… unfit… to be consort to the king.”

Bilbo drew in a sharp breath. In the back of his mind and in the depths of his heart he had always known this. He knew that Thorin’s people could never truly accept him, he was a hobbit from the Shire, and that is all most of them would ever see him as, no matter what he did. Before Bilbo could spiral down these with these thoughts for long however, Thorin spoke up once again.

“I told him he was crazy, you know? Right there in front of the entire court and visiting delegations I told that Dizhat-turg that he couldn’t be more wrong about you, Bilbo Baggins. There is no one that I would rather have by my side for the rest of my days,” Bilbo looked up at Thorin, a watery smile beginning to creep along his face as Thorin continued, “All of the friends you’ve made actions proved that as well. Any of them could have easily stood against us, but instead they created a wall of support. You’re a dwarf-friend of Erebor now Bilbo Baggins and every dwarf that has ever had a conversation with you can attest to that!”

Bilbo couldn’t find any words to fit the feelings that he was experiencing at that moment in time, so he settled for placing a hand gently against Thorin’s face and leaning up and pressing his lips softly against his beloved’s. The kiss was slow and gentle, like many of their kisses before, but there was something different about this kiss, something special. When the two parted, Bilbo leaned his forehead against Thorin’s looking deeply within his eyes.

“Please, Thorin, will you help untangle my hair and then put the braid back in?” Bilbo asked. Thorin’s eyes shone as he brought his hands up from Bilbo’s shoulders to cup Bilbo’s face gently and then leaned in again to lightly kiss Bilbo’s forehead. When Thorin pulled away, he gingerly led Bilbo over to the plush couch where the two of them had spent many hours either reading or talking for hours on end together.

This time, Thorin situated himself to be leaning back along one of the thick arms of the couch, and then eased Bilbo down in between both of his legs, so that Bilbo could gently lean back against Thorin as Thorin played with his hair. Bilbo was much shorter than Thorin, so the position worked perfectly, with Bilbo’s head resting comfortably against Thorin's chest and underneath his chin. Bilbo sighed as Thorin slowly trailed his hands up Bilbo’s shoulders, causing the hobbit to shiver with adoration and comfort. Bilbo let his eyes fall shuts as Thorin’s fingers deftly worked into his scalp, starting as the base of his neck and working his way forward to his temples. When Thorin got to the section of hair where Bilbo’s consort braid used to be, his fingers became hesitant and unsure, as if worried he would hurt Bilbo more. To assure Thorin that he was alright, Bilbo arched into Thorin’s hand like a cat. Bilbo couldn’t fight off the smirk on his face as Thorin’s fingers finally continued to work into his hair with even more gusto. Every touch of Thorin’s fingers felt electric and heavenly at the same time, as Thorin continued to kneed Bilbo’s scalp and card his fingers through Bilbo’s hair. Bilbo attempted to stifle a moan, but failed as Thorin placed his lips against the back of Bilbo’s neck. His head fell to the side as Thorin, encouraged by the sounds he was making, started a barrage against his neck, lightly teething and licking all while continuing to drag his fingers through Bilbo’s curls.

Bilbo was breathing heavily now, and while everything Thorin was doing felt amazing, not being able to touch him in return was going to drive Bilbo mad.

Slowly, so as to not cause any unnecessary pulling, Bilbo sat up on to his knees and began to turn around. What he was treated with was Thorin, pupils blown wide, mouth slightly parted and staring at Bilbo like he was the most beautiful, most wonderful, most delicious thing that he had ever set eyes on. Bilbo couldn't shuffle forward fast enough before meeting Thorin for a bruising kiss while pushing Thorin back down against the couch with the heels of his palms. Every atom of Bilbo's being felt electric and exquisite, but Bilbo had plans, and those plans involved slowing down. Well, at least for the moment.

Bilbo slowed the kiss, and slowly crept his hands up Thorin's body, first from his shoulders to his chest, gently playing with the strings of the tunic he was wearing before slowly creeping along up his neck to his beard. Thorin had begun to allow his beard to begin to grow out again since reclaiming Erebor, and now Bilbo allowed himself the pleasure of running his fingers through the hair there and along Thorin's perfect chiseled jaw line. Bilbo knew his plan was working when Thorin's eyes fluttered shut and he let out a low moan of pleasure. Smiling, Bilbo continued his ascent.

He had learned from a trusted source (for who could distrust a scribe with a heart of gold and a blush as bright as Bilbo's prize winning tomatoes) that when dwarrows are courting and want to partake in some activities within the bedroom, then it is customary to remove each other's braids and beads and jewelry before becoming too involved in the activities themselves. Bilbo's braid was already out so all that left was…

Bilbo slowly lifted his hand to the first of Thorin's braids, by his temple and Thorin's eyes shot open, finally realizing what Bilbo was hoping to achieve.

Thorin opened his mouth and croaked out, "amrâlimê, Bilbo, are you sure?"

Bilbo smiled down at him and nodded and then leaned forward to capture Thorin's lips with his own. When he finally leaned back to look into Thorin's eyes, and saw the depth and emotion that lay within them, there was only one this to say.

"Thorin, I love you and I always will love you. Please, let me do this for you."

Thorin nodded once, and Bilbo took the permission that was granted to him and brought his attention away from Thorin’s sparkling blue eyes down to the braid still gingerly clutched in his hand. While Bilbo’s attention was on the braid in front of him, he could feel Thorin’s gaze fixated on him as he gently unwound the strands of hair. When Bilbo got to the base of the braid, where the hair met Thorin’s scalp, Bilbo plunged his fingers into the waiting flesh there and kneaded, causing a deep moan to erupt out of Thorin as he leaned into the touch.

Bilbo smirked and moved on to unraveling the many other braids that adorned Thorin’s hair. He knew that each of them meant something, but at the moment Bilbo really couldn’t find it in him to care. As soon as all of the braids were taken care of, Bilbo really let himself get lost in the feeling of dragging his hands and fingers through Thorin’s long luxurious locks. The black hair, with slight streaks of silver spread within it, slid smoothly through his hands, a testament to how well Thorin took care of his hair. Bilbo made sure to massage along and across Thorin’s scalp and by the breathy moans that were escaping his beloved’s mouth, Bilbo assumed that he was enjoying it.

Bilbo also knew that Thorin was enjoying Bilbo’s ministrations from the way that Thorin’s hips suddenly thrust forward as when Bilbo had leaned down to gently bite the skin of Thorin’s ear. Thorin’s thrust made his interest in Bilbo easily known as Bilbo felt the hard line of Thorin’s cock pressed firmly against his stomach. Bilbo moaned at the contact, and decided to finally move things along.

Thorin was wearing too many pieces of clothing, Bilbo decided as he hastily began to pull at Thorin’s clothes, desperate to feel Thorin’s bare skin. While Bilbo had finally gotten the offending shirt out of his way, he took a moment to really look at his lover lying before him.

Thorin was heavily panting, eyes half shut as he looked up at Bilbo. Bilbo was once again struck dumb by the amount of emotion, the amount of love and adoration he saw reflected back at him from within Thorin’s eyes. Finally pulling himself away, Bilbo raked a hand down Thorin’s torso, delighting in the way that Thorin arched up off of the couch and into his touch. The two of them had gotten this far before, they had been courting for over a year now after all, but much further than this, well it was new territory to be explored together. And with the ceremony with the braids done...

Bilbo reached a hand down and gently pressed against the bulge in Thorin's pants. The breathy groan that escaped Thorin was like music, and Bilbo hastened to do it again, pressing down and slowly sliding the fabric that still separated their skin from one another.

Bilbo was breathing heavily himself when he heard Thorin mutter out broken curse words before saying, "amrâlimê, please! You... You tease, and... And you are wearing too much clothing!" Thorin barked out, panting.

Bilbo smiled, pleased with the effect he was having on his beloved, "As you wish, Your Majesty," Bilbo said as he slowly and deliberately unbuttoned the waistcoat and collar shirt and then unceremoniously threw them on the ground. Before he could think on what to do next, Thorin's strong arms came up around him, and pulled his body flush against him.

The two simultaneously let out a string of moans, reveling in the feeling of warm skin against skin contact. Bilbo could barely contain himself at the feeling of Thorin's rock hard chest pressed firmly against the soft of his belly, and the new position allowed for Bilbo's own, straining cock to make its presence known. Using muscle strength far superior than Bilbo's, Thorin began to move the two of them together in tandem. The friction was beautiful, but after a time, Bilbo began to crave more.

He stopped Thorin with a gentle push to the shoulder in order to be let up a bit. Once he was able to move about with a bit more freedom, he set to working on undoing the lacing on Thorin's breeches. After successfully loosening them, Bilbo wasted no time in reaching in and grabbed Thorin’s length and pulled it out.

Oh my. Thorin was much bigger than Bilbo had thought he might be.

Bilbo's fingertips couldn't quite reach around Thorin's healthy girth, and even with both hands on him, much of his length was still uncovered.

Bilbo made up his mind then, and began kissing hot open mouthed kisses down Thorin's body, starting at his shoulder and trailing down along his stomach. He pressed a light kiss into the hair that trailed downward towards the base of Thorin's cock. He teased his nose along the edge of it, delighting in the way that Thorin tensed and moaned. Bilbo smiled, happy at the obvious interest that Thorin was showing at these activities. Without further delay, Bilbo took the head of Thorin's cock into his mouth.

Bilbo could tell that Thorin was trying not to thrust into his mouth, and Bilbo appreciated that Thorin wasn't trying to choke him, but Bilbo also knew that the teasing touch wasn't going to be enough for Thorin. Bilbo wanted to please Thorin, bring him so much pleasure so that Thorin would fully and completely know how much he meant to Bilbo.

Bilbo started slowly, letting the head of Thorin's cock to enter into his mouth, before lightly swirling his tongue around it, and then pulling away again to leave feather light kisses along the shaft. By Thorin's increasingly loud moans, he was enjoying this a great deal, but Bilbo decided it was time for more.

He took a deep breath before finally sinking his mouth deep onto Thorin's straining cock, going as far as he could possibly go. While Bilbo had been quite adventurous in his youth, he could honestly say he had never been with anyone as long or as thick as Thorin. Bilbo figured he was able to get about 3/4th of the way down his cock before it hit the back of his throat. What his mouth couldn't reach Bilbo quickly covered with his hands, and then gently began to suck.

The sounds Thorin was making were music to Bilbo's ears, as he lapped, pulled and sucked along Thorin's weeping cock. His whines and pants became more and more desperate as Bilbo continued. Finally Thorin stuttered out, "Oh, oh... Bilbo, I'm. I think I'm going to... To..." Thorin couldn't contain the moans escaping from his throat. Instead of pulling away, Bilbo continued with a fervor, taking as much of Thorin into his mouth as possible. With another yelp and an aborted thrust, Thorin came quickly and thickly down Bilbo's throat, mouth falling open into a wordless scream.

As Thorin's breathing once again became normal, Bilbo pulled off of Thorin with a slight slurping sound, grinning at the sight of the dwarven King lying on the couch like a melted puddle of goo, unable to move with a dopey smile on his face and head thrown back with his eyes closed. Personally, Bilbo thought he never looked more attractive. Licking his own lips before leaning in once more to claim Thorin's lips for his own, finally his beloved stirred, arms moving to stroke Bilbo's face lightly.

"I cannot move, amrâlimê. You have slain me completely. I may never be able to move again!" His beloved announce moving to press light kisses behind Bilbo's ear.

Bilbo couldn't help the joyous laugh that overcame him, "Oh please! That wasn't anything special, I just... I just wanted to make you feel as good as you always make me feel in your presence," Bilbo finished lamely, looking away so as not to meet Thorin's suddenly burning gaze. Why did I say that? Bilbo thought, why-

Suddenly, Bilbo was shifted, slightly picked up and adjusted on Thorin's lap as the dwarf sat up and wrapped his strong arms around the more slender Hobbit, holding him in place.

"Bilbo, you always make me the happiest I've ever felt. In all my long years on Arda, I have never known the feeling that you have wrought within me. You have lit a fire with my soul, and I fear... I fear I do not deserve you, ghivashith, after all I've done," Thorin said, slowly lowering his forehead to rest on Bilbo's shoulder.

Bilbo was stunned, " No, no, none of that now! We've both done things we've regretted doing. We have moved past them already! I... I love you, Thorin. I've loved you for so long now, and I know I'm just a small Hobbit, but if you'll have me, I'll stay by your side for as long as you want me to. No one could deserve me more than you do, amrâlimê" Bilbo stuttered over the foreign word. After hearing Thorin call him that for so long, and finding out its meaning from Fíli and Kíli (and Ori, just to make sure the two pranksters weren't trying to trick him) Bilbo thought it was about time that he let Thorin know in his own language just how sincere Bilbo was.

As Thorin lifted his head off of Bilbo's shoulder, he could see that Thorin's eyes shone, both from unshed tears and a hope so bright and blinding that Bilbo almost had to look away. The two met in the middle for another sloppy kiss, a kiss that had never tasted so sweet.

After a few more minutes of kissing, Bilbo felt Thorin begin to pull away, before hearing him clear his throat to say, "I haven't said it aloud yet, but I hope you know that I love you as well, mudtê." Bilbo drew in a sharp breath, "I have for some time now, my One, but I have not has the words to describe it. Everything is still so new to me, I fear you have me at a disadvantage. In both words and actions I fear."

Bilbo smiled, "it's alright, Thorin. I know you haven't done any of this before. I am more than willing to wait for you to be ready, before reciprocating."

Instead of nodding or looking relieved, Thorin shook his head, "No you misunderstand me Bilbo. I do wish to reciprocate, I am ready to reciprocate, I just fear that I... Do not know how."

Bilbo's eyes widened, "Ah I see, I can, well, I can walk you through it? Show you how to do what I enjoy?"

Thorin's smile really was blinding this time, "Yes, I'd love that, Bilbo."

Bilbo took a shaky breath, "Alright, let's just..." He said as he extracted himself from Thorin's grasp, slowly moving so that he was leaning back along the other end of the couch and gently pulled Thorin along after him. With Thorin's legs and arms blocking him in, Bilbo felt the heat radiating off of Thorin multiply tenfold. Bilbo was quite sure where to go from here. How does one teach what they like during a sexual encounter?

Before Bilbo could start any sort of internal freak out, Thorin began to slide his hips along and against Bilbo's, reminding him of his straining cock that still needed freeing from his trousers.

Bilbo groaned and let his head fall back against the couch. As he felt Thorin's hands wander lower and lower. He panted as Thorin's hands hesitated above the line of his cock, as if unsure of what to do next.

"Don't stop there, please," Bilbo panted finally opening his eyes again, "next would be the part where I finally get out of these pants, and can feel you on my skin." He said smiling softly.

Thorin nodded, a new look of determination on his face before deftly unpacking Bilbo's trousers and pulling them down to Bilbo's ankles in one swift movement. Bilbo kicked them away sloppily, before reaching up and threading his fingers into Thorin's hair, ready to pull him down into another kiss.

Thorin stilled above him. When Bilbo looked up, he noticed a peculiar look on his face that Bilbo wasn't quite sure the meaning of. "Is this- is this okay?" He questioned, "touching your hair like this? I can stop if you need me to..."

Thorin shook his head, "No, no I'm fine you just startled me. I, it's different from having someone braiding or unbraiding my hair... But not, not unpleasant."

Bilbo nodded, and slowly carded his fingers through Thorin's hair before gently grabbing hold again and lightly pulling him down so that he could reach his lips. By the broken off moan that Bilbo felt rather than heard from Thorin's mouth, he discovered that Thorin rather liked light hair pulling a lot. So lost in the movement of kissing and hair pulling that Bilbo didn't realize that one of Thorin's hands was no longer supporting his weight until it was already lightly circled around his straining cock.

Bilbo let out a strangled yelp, "Yes, oh, oh Thorin just like that, good. Now slowly move it up, yes, perfect. And more pressure at the end like that, yesssss, oh, oh that feels heavenly, Thorin." Bilbo continued to ramble as Thorin followed his instructions flawlessly. He sped up or down perfectly as Bilbo whimpered and writhed beneath him. Finally having Thorin touch him here, was more than enough for Bilbo. When Thorin took his own initiative to thread the fingers of his free hand into Bilbo's long curls and tug his up into a bruising kiss, it was all Bilbo could to gasp Thorin's name as he spilled his seed over Thorin's hand and across his own stomach.

Gasping for breath, Bilbo blinked lazily up at his lover who still hovered over him. Slowly, as if unaware he was being watched, Thorin brought the hand Bilbo had spilled onto up to his mouth and slowly stuck his tongue out to taste. Bilbo's moan at the sight, quickly turned into a muffled laugh at Thorin's wince of displeasure at the taste.

"It's alright, my love," Bilbo said, drawing Thorin's attention back to him, "Not everyone enjoys the taste. You did amazing just now, thank you."

Thorin smiled looking down at him, "But you seemed to enjoy it so much when you did it earlier! I will want to learn how to do that later too!" Thorin insisted, eyes bright with joy and love.

Bilbo smiled back at him, and couldn't believe how lucky he was to find someone with whom to share moments like this with. "Alright, love. We will. But first let's get cleaned up and take some rest. We have all the time in the world."

And they did.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Khuzdul Meanings:  
> Ghivashel- treasure of all treasures  
> Ghivashith - treasure that is little  
> Mudtê - my heart  
> Dizhat-turg - someone with an unkempt beard 
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me at baegginoakenshield.tumblr.com! I am still very deep in bagginshield hell, and I'm not leaving anytime soon!


End file.
